


不是我不听课，是同桌让我分心

by Jaqusional



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: Wardo怕痒。





	

Eduardo是个标准好学生，上课永远专注，跟着老师的思路，积极回答问题，在老师投来赞赏的眼光时得意地笑。

但他现在无法专心听课。这一切，都要怪坐在他右边的三分钟坐不住的多动症儿童。

“别再玩我的笔了，Mark。”Eduardo第十二次从同桌手上夺过那只按动笔，试图重新捡起先前的思路。

Mark半个身子转向了他。

他仍用右手撑着脸，无意识地缠绕着卷发，失去了按动笔的左手无所事事地开始敲起了桌子。

Eduardo努力让自己无视那一声声不大不小的敲打，但他失败了。自从Mark成为他的同桌之后，他就没有再安生过。“嘿，你能不能——”

噢，摩尔斯电码。

他皱起眉头，好奇地记下敲击。

我-没-带-数-学-书

“你有带齐过一次书吗？”他低声抱怨，老师停下了讲解，向他们投来不满的目光。

“抱歉。”他嘟囔道，把书向右移了一点。

你-不-该-用-嘴-说-话

Eduardo重重地呼了口气，偏头看向恼人的同桌，Mark耸了耸肩。

感谢老天，接下来的时间里，Mark安静地阅读数学书，没再发出声音。

下课铃声响起，老师宣布结束。Mark随意地伸出左手，不轻不重地拍了拍Eduardo的右腿，“谢了Wardo。”

Eduardo如同受惊的鸭子一般炸跳起来，他的长腿猛力一顶，差点没掀翻课桌。Dustin好奇地转过来看后桌。

Mark突然双眼放光，眉毛高高扬起，饶有兴致地微笑起来。他从Eduardo的脸一直打量到大腿，微微点了点头。

“Wardo怕痒。”Mark大声宣布。

Dustin发出一声欢呼。

接下来的几天，Mark没有再玩他的笔，没有再翻他的文具盒找直尺出来弹橡皮，没有再把他整洁的笔记本拉过去随意地在页脚画上一只猴子（一只丑到爆的猴子，Mark的涂鸦有一种Eduardo无法欣赏的荒诞美感），没有再无聊地在他眼前晃着弹响指想吸引他的注意力，没有再抖腿打节拍默唱一首他永远都猜不到的歌，甚至每节课都记得带上了数学书。

他反常地安静，除了他的手。

他的手。该死地在挠Eduardo的大腿。该死的每节课。

一开始Mark只是轻轻地拍他的腿。他毫无防备，再一次猛地把桌子顶了起来，又重重摔下。全班的目光瞬间聚焦到他身上。

“有什么问题吗，Mr.Saverin？”

他咬紧牙摇了摇头，右手狠狠地捶了Mark一下。

罪魁祸首停下了偷笑，夸张地做出一个痛苦的表情。而Eduardo连白眼都懒得送给他。

可是很快，Mark就转变了战略。用手掌拍Eduardo不够过瘾，他转而用上了手指，像敲键盘一样飞快地在Eduardo的右腿上打下一行代码。

Eduardo又一次跳脚顶了桌子，但这一次他有了心理准备，没有让桌子摔下来，而是伸手扶住，慢慢地把它放下，尽量不妨碍到课堂。但这样显然不能阻止Mark的偷笑，他夸张地模仿着Eduardo受到惊吓的表情和躲避的动作，一个人闷声笑起来。

面对这样厚颜无耻的同桌，Eduardo无计可施。Mark挠他的频率越来越频繁，方式也从一开始的轻拍和轻敲演变成了各种各样的形式：食指和拇指交替着在Eduardo的腿上滑动；轻轻地揪起一小块肉然后又放开；三根手指并排在腿面上摩挲；不断变换位置的五指按摩；整个手掌覆盖在腿上，缓慢而又慵懒地抚摸。隔着薄薄的布料，哪怕极其轻柔的触碰也会让Eduardo浑身触电，皮肤发麻，汗毛直立，奇痒无比。他根本不知道有这么多种让人发痒的方法，一种比一种更甚，更不要说是在自己身上的敏感带了。

“Mark，把你的手从我大腿上拿开。”Eduardo忍无可忍，压着嗓子向同桌警告。

Chris转过头，眼神来回在Eduardo和Mark之间转换，揶揄地摇了摇头。

“你们说自己不是gay，我竟然以为你们是认真的。”

天知道，Eduardo只是想摆脱Mark不断的骚扰！他在Mark的手放上他的腿时狠狠打开它，但那只手会死皮赖脸地伸回来。于是他拿一只手护着自己的腿，但当Mark的手再次伸过来，并触碰到Eduardo的手指时，Eduardo意识到，自己的手也和腿一样怕痒。

他没成功反骚扰过一次，Mark的行为却越来越过分。他不断转移阵地，从Eduardo的大腿上表面到外侧、下表面到腿窝都是他手指的舞台。他仍不满足，在Eduardo有点麻木了外侧的挠痒后，他对Eduardo的大腿内侧展开了进攻。

在经过了一系列侧腿坐，躲闪战，手指战之后，Eduardo筋疲力竭。他不仅要认真听课，还要分精力忍着不跳起来，或者面露奇怪的表情，或者发出奇怪的呻吟，跟Mark玩游击战。他想不明白，Mark为什么会不厌其烦地摸他的腿，就算自己被挠的表情和动作很好笑，难道这么多次还没有笑够吗？

突然，他意识到，自己不断躲闪、打开Mark的手，只会加强Mark挠他的渴望。如果自己欲擒故纵，根本不反抗，那么Mark大概就会感觉无趣，放弃挠他了吧？

第一次，他忍了整整一分钟，最终还是在Mark对他腿窝的轻拂的下屈服了。

第二次，他拼命咬紧自己口腔的内壁，多坚持了十秒，但结局仍是缴械投降。

Mark似乎看穿了他的心思，打定主意要一直挠到他忍不住跳起来为止。他的忍耐甚至还助长了Mark的气焰：他越是忍辱负重，就越让Mark想要征服他。他忍得越久，Mark就有兴致，因为他知道Eduardo总会泄气。

直到某天，历史课上，老师告诫大家，“当你不喜欢某个东西却不得不去接受它时，你就得忍着情绪，进入它的世界去享受它。”

Eduardo醍醐灌顶。

于是，在Mark对他进行越来越大胆的抚摸时，他克服住了自己对痒的下意识恐惧，没有条件反射地跳脚，转而去用心体会Mark的触碰带给他的感觉。

奇妙的事情发生了。他忍住了痒。

Mark温暖的手指在他的腿上徘徊着，旋转着，诉说着一种难言的亲密。他能感到自己起了鸡皮疙瘩，整只腿被一种膨胀的兴奋占据，动弹不得。这感觉贯穿全身，直逼小腹。当Mark的手指伸进他的双腿之间，在他的大腿内侧画起圆圈时，他头一次意识到这个动作有多么的色情，脸上涌上一股热流。

他甚至忘记了为什么要忍住痒。当Mark的温度离开他时，他从嘴唇之间泄出了一阵微弱的呻吟。

“Wardo？”

“嗯？”

“你裤裆为什么隆起了一大块？”

Fin.


End file.
